


Man and Machine

by ferix79



Series: FFXV Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fucking Machines, Implied Relationships, Male Solo, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Noct buys a Sybian, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Riding, Sex Toys, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, not in the condom sense but in the "this is dangerous" sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Noctis was a prince, and princes had an abundance of two things: time and money.Whynotspend almost 100,000 Gil on a sex toy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in some vague AU where nothing bad happened, so all the boys are still in their same roles and continuing on with their busy lives, and Noctis is very bored. 
> 
> You can't tell me Noct that wouldnt blow an assload of money on something so ridiculous (but oh, so worth it).

At first it was just curiosity. Prompto was busy at his parent’s house, Ignis away on a trip and Gladio out on a scouting mission with the Kingsglaive. What better way to kill time and boredom than to spend almost a hundred thousand gil on a sex toy online?

He was just curious, he repeated over and over again in his head. And, well, the other guys were always so _busy._ Prompto was either training with the Crownsguard or attending college halfway across the city. Gladio was _also_ training or learning how to lead the Crownsguard from his dad. And Ignis was often reading and typing up reports late into the night. He knew it wasn’t their fault, but they left Noctis to his lonesome far too often, if anyone was asking him.

He probably wouldn’t even open the box when it arrived, he lied to himself. He could just shove it in his closet and cover it with piles of old clothes and blankets. The guys rarely came to his room in the Citadel anyway, now that they’d moved into a spacious condo in the city together. Surely no one would ever find it.

The box was nearly up to his hips and far too heavy for him to lift alone. It was delivered straight to his room on his request.

Brown paper obscured the naughty contents of the package, and Noctis ripped into it like a dying man.

 _Maybe_ he was a little excited about it.

After everything was unpackaged the only word that came to mind was _awesome._ It was everything he’d imagined and he hadn’t even tried it out yet.

He perched himself atop the storage cabinet—it cost extra, but it was perfect for hiding the machine away—and set about reading the instructions. The little booklet taught him how to care for each part of the toy and how to change accessories, its cover emblazoned with the brand’s signature purple color and name— _Sybian._

Astrals, he couldn’t wait to try it out.

Within half an hour the attachments were cleaned and installed, and his clothing strewn across the floor. He took his time warming himself up with his fingers, supporting himself on the edge of the bed, the toy tempting him from below. It was pushed up close to the bed just like the instructions recommended, so he’d have something to hold on to during the act.  

 He didn’t suspect that he’d actually need the support as much as he did.

On his very first ride the vibrations left him drooling, his legs shaking and wobbling and then failing when he pulled off of the toy and tried to get to the bed. Noct ended up lying on the floor longer than he’d ever admit, coming down from the high and aching for more at the same time.

It made him feel dirty, almost like he was cheating, that he could get off and have mind-blowing orgasms without a single lover. Just him and the machine, whenever he wanted.

He _loved_ it.

It’ll be my dirty little secret, he thought as he ordered different attachments online. He could have whatever he wanted—any length, any girth, an egg that focused vibrations right where he needed them, or the teasing, barely there vibrations of a single finger. Any desire, any time, and all the specifics were up to _him._

What more could a prince ask for?

There were times, in the midst of a heated session, while he was practically bouncing up and down on a vibrating silicone cock, that he considered telling the other guys. Maybe more people would be more fun?

 Maybe someday, he always decided. It wasn’t like they never had sex anymore. They still fucked and sucked each other off and had full on orgies when their schedules allowed. But this was just his.

For now, it was his dirty secret to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis finds a curious device in Noctis' old room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As tagged, there is some non-consensual voyuerism here on Ignis, Gladio and Prompto's part. Nothing too bad because they are in a relationship, but just so you know.

Ignis rarely visited Noct’s old room in the Citadel nowadays—not after the four of them moved into a spacious condo in the city together—but the old room was still a special place, in his mind. It was thick with nostalgia and memories of playing pretend, having sleepovers, reading, studying, arguing, enjoying each other’s company and eventually sharing a bed. They spent so many hours, days, _weeks_ there, together in that room.

As much as it was a place of happy memories, it was also still the somewhat-regular home to a very messy prince. After hearing Noctis complain of the clutter in his room, of too many old possessions taking up space, Ignis decided to do Noctis a favor. He and Prompto were away on a lavish spring break trip to Galdin Quay, so his absence gave Ignis the perfect excuse to clean and organize the room, sort through old possessions, and then surprise his partner when he came back. They would have a great time, Ignis imagined, reminiscing over all the old things he would find.

But first came the cleaning. Ignis would have been a lying bastard if he said he wasn’t excited about the prospect.

It was a bright spring day when he unlocked Noctis’ room with his borrowed key, throwing open the long curtains to bring sunlight into what would be his workspace for the next few hours. What a wonderful day it was, he thought, to do some much needed spring cleaning.

He started with the main room, picking up what few things lay discarded on the floor. He started a bag for trash by the door, to be taken out when he was finished. The bedroom was…oddly clean, for Noctis anyway. Perhaps he was coming up here more often than Ignis thought. As a break between his royal duties, maybe? It was an ideal place to catch an afternoon nap.

Ignis hummed to himself as he cleared the last article of clothing off the floor and deposited it into the laundry chute. “Perhaps the closet? And the bathroom cabinets will need going through, too…” he mumbled.

His first foray into the prince’s closet was a short one. Only long enough to open the door, spot the mountains of clothes on the floors and shelves, and then close the door again. Bathroom first, he decided, then the closet.

Rummaging through the cabinets and drawers in the bathroom brought back some nice memories, Ignis was happy to report. He never suspected it, but Noctis had a whole drawer full or little knick-knacks and found things from their years growing up together. Seashells, little plastic toys worn from years of play, an old polaroid or three, puffy gold star stickers that Ignis recalled Noct earning in elementary school, an old birthday card from his father, and a tarnished—but very elegant looking—locket. Huh, Ignis couldn’t ever recall seeing Noctis wear such beautiful jewelry. He’d have to ask about it later.

Unfortunately, cleaning the bathroom did not take all day. After tossing out far too many expired hair products, Ignis was ready to move on to the closet.

He sighed, bracing his hand on the doorknob. “No time like the present, after all,” he consoled himself.

The walk in closet was just as terribly messy as it was an hour ago, but Ignis didn’t expect anything less. Astrals above, this would take him all afternoon.

He began by gathering up the numerous empty hangers on the racks or scattered across the floor. Whatever didn’t look too dirty _and_ looked like something Noctis would still wear was hung back up. Dirty clothing was tossed out of the closet and into a pile for later, and old clothing that was far too small was gazed at fondly for a moment and then stored in a large trash bag for later sorting. Though exhausting, it was an easy system.

Finally he was down to the last monstrous pile of clothing and blankets shoved under one of the lower shelves against the back wall. Most of it was older clothing, so into the trash bag it went—

A stool? A black, imitation leather stool? Why on Eos did Noct have a rather new looking piece of furniture buried in his closet?

Curiosity got the best of Ignis, as it often did. He abandoned the trash bag and cleared a path out of the closet to push the stool into the main room.

“By gods!” he sighed after first attempting to move the stool. It was _heavy!_ It was a hollow stool, then; a handy combination of furniture and storage space. It seemed odd that Noctis would buy something new for his old room. But that was enough speculation for now, Ignis thought, pushing the stool out into the main bedroom and lifting off the top.

Was that—?!

No…why would he?

But he did!

There was no way anyone else in the Citadel bought and hid this…this… _thing_ in the prince’s room. Ignis knew how expensive these—oh, out with it already—these sex toys cost. No one but the Prince had the money—and the desire—to buy such a frivolous device.

A Sybian, of all things. _Really,_ Noctis?

Regardless of the how or the why it was here now, in Noctis’ possession, and he was sure that the machine saw some level of regular use. What to do, what to do…

“That’s it!” he exclaimed, snapping his fingers at the idea. He—and Gladio and Prompto—would get to the bottom of this.

\----

Weeks later, after Prompto and Noctis returned from spring break and their bland routines fell into place again, Ignis sent a text to Prompto and Gladio.

_‘Be prepared for an intimate night at home, gentlemen.’_

Well, someone was planning something saucy, Gladio thought, taking a break from paperwork by checking his phone. It was a pity Noctis wasn’t available, away on a state visit to Altissa with the King. But such were their lives; there would be other opportunities, after all.

Their evening routine was much the same that night. Ignis refused to spill the beans until after they’d all eaten and showered.

“I was cleaning Noctis’ old room in the Citadel a few weeks ago,” he finally explained, with the three of them seated in the living room, and Prompto rolled his eyes so loud he could hear them, “and I found something…interesting. I’m sure you two will be as fascinated as I was by this development.”

Ignis set his laptop on the coffee table, ensuring everyone had full view of the screen, and opened up a video file.

The first thing that flashed on the screen was a view of Noct’s old room looking rather empty. The camera was at a low level, maybe the height of the bed, and Noctis’ bathroom door could be seen in the distance. Ignis gave them a few seconds, waiting for Gladio and Prompto’s eyes to crawl across the scene until they saw—

“No fucking way,” Gladio gaped, turning to Ignis with wide eyes.

“Is that—”

Ignis could only nod.

“No way,” Gladio continued on, throwing himself against the back of the couch, “this is _not_ happening right now.”

“A-a syb— _a sybian?”_ Prompto whispered, like it was a curse.   

Suddenly the bathroom door in the video opened and all fell silent around their living room. Out walked Noctis, naked as the day he was born and already half hard. He moved closer to the camera—well, closer to his toy—until only his knees and calves could be seen in the shot and then positioned his legs on either side of the sybian. Bracing his hands on the bed, Noct lowered himself gingerly to the carpet before guiding the dildo attachment into his ass with ease. He moaned at the sensation and Prompto moaned with him.

“Holy shit, oh no, this is really hot,” he groaned, covering his mouth with one hand while the other was already palming his cock through his pajamas, “he fits onto that thing like it was made for him, fuck.”

“He’s already stretched and everything. He must do this every night, shit…” Gladio moaned, his hand already beneath the waistband of his pants.

Ignis smirked and reclined to match them, spreading his legs just a little wider. Good, they weren’t particularly angry. He didn’t really blame Noctis for buying the toy—it was his money and free time, after all—and he doubted that Prom and Gladio did either. They had questions, yes, but not anger.

But awkward confrontations were for another time. All Ignis wanted now was to sit back, relax, and have an intimate night with two of his boys. Well, all three, if he really thought about it.

Back on the screen, Noctis was testing the waters with a few shallow thrusts of his hips, his face contorting in pleasure as he found his sweet spot and aimed the dildo there. A few strokes of his cock brought him to full hardness and he sank back down, fully seating himself on the sybian.

Ignis interrupted the video by placing a bottle on the coffee table. Gladio and Prompto had no idea where he was hiding the lube before then. “A gentleman always comes prepared, after all,” he smiled.

The clink of Ignis undoing his belt buckle set off a chain reaction in his partners. Gladio’s sweatpants were around his thighs in a second and he didn’t even bother wrestling his boxers off, pulling his dick and balls through the slit in his shorts instead. Prompto’s pajama pants were in a similar position, except no underwear separated his erection from springing free to the cool air of their condo. Ignis chuckled, shifting down his slacks and briefs and beginning with light, teasing strokes on his cock. Prompto was the first to reach for the bottle on the table, moaning as his hand slid up and down his erection like a dream, and then passed it around to the other two.

Just like the three of them were settled in and ready, so was Noctis. In the video he reached down to the control box for the sybian and adjusted a few knobs. The quality of the camera’s audio wasn’t the best, but a faint buzzing could be heard if they listened closely. Noctis sat up and let his head fall back, his mouth open in a silent moan as he rolled his hips in slow, small circles.

“Shit, this is like straight out of a porno,” Prompto remarked, only to find that Ignis and Gladio were too busy alternating between kissing and stealing glances at the video to answer. He rolled his eyes again, but delighted in _both_ shows going on in front of him—Noctis’ on the screen and his other two partners putting their hands all over each other right in front of him. Eventually they broke apart, but Gladio kept his hand on Ignis’ cock, giving the other man a sheath to thrust in to as they turned their attention back to Noct.

After enjoying the vibrations for a few minutes, Noct began thrusting. He started with his palms flat on the body of the device, hunching over so he could watch his ass stretch around the toy as he pulled off and then slide back down, deliciously slow. The muscles in his thighs tensed and shook as he increased the vibrations, the quivering crawling up into his hips and stomach, too. It was cute, how the sensation overtook his whole body and put a beautiful arch in his back as his shoulders tensed up. His hands were overtaken by tremors as he curled a loose fist around his cock and began stroking himself in earnest.

Gladio gasped and groaned, pinching a tight circle around the base of his cock. It was too much, watching Noctis’ slim frame shake in ecstasy, and Gladio wasn’t about to come so quick when Ignis and Prom hadn’t finished yet. He focused his attention on his balls, squeezing and fondling them as he backed himself away from the edge little by little.

It was obvious that Noctis found a good angle as he shouted in pleasure and increased his speed, overwhelmed by all the stimulation as he drove the dildo right where he wanted it. He spread his legs wide, affording the other three an excellent view. The nubbed and textured surface provided extra stimulation as Noctis pressed against them, sending vibrations all through his cock and balls. As he increased the vibrations yet again the motion became so violent that the precome beading on his cock was shaken off. Moans and whines of desperation slipped unconsciously past his lips as he started fucking himself on the dildo again, his cock bouncing along with him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gladio spotted Prompto getting desperate with the tugs on his cock. He was obviously close, his eyes getting that distant, glazed over look he always got in bed. Ignis, on his other side, had backed away from jerking himself off too fast, spreading his legs wide open and thrusting slowly against his palm instead.

Gladio reached over and hooked a hand across Prompto’s lap, pulling his smaller partner across the couch cushions to be flush up against his side. Prom yelped in surprise, sticking Gladio with a confused look, but he faded right back into pleasure when his legs were lifted into Gladio’s lap and a large, warm hand covered his own on his cock.

Ravenous lips covered his, swallowing Prompto’s high pitched moans as he came over both their fists just moments later. He bounced against the cushions, trying to thrust into their hands as he finished, but then relaxed, limp, against the back of the couch.

After Gladio cleaned off their hands with tissues Prompto was ready to return the favor. He swung his legs back to the floor and nosed under Gladio’s chin, repaying his assistance with kisses and bites along his neck. Eventually he coaxed Gladio’s hand off his own cock and turned the larger man’s head towards the screen, encouraging him to watch and enjoy the show while Prompto finished him off to the sounds of Noctis’ moans.

Now used to the intense vibrations Noctis stopped thrusting, looking desperately like he needed a break as a few tears leaked down his cheeks. Finally, he took hold of his cock once more and brought himself to completion with a few shaking pumps of his fist. His cum shot out of view of the camera, presumably onto the carpet, as he finished himself off with a few more squeezes of his cock. He leaned forward and braced himself on the foot of the bed, letting off a long groan as the vibrating dildo continued to abuse his hole. Even exhausted and fucked out, Noct was still rolling his hips against the toy, unable to resist the pleasure.  

Ignis, among the four of them, came last, his cum splattering against his shirt as he grunted in release. He’d already watched the video beforehand, so the novelty wasn’t the same to him as it was to Gladio and Prompto. That, and there was something on his mind. Something that was bothering him, especially since he had the chance to scrutinize Noctis’ actions for a second time.

After another minute or so Noct finally got around to turning the vibe off and then lifted himself off the dildo,  slipping free with a lewd, wet noise. He hauled himself onto his feet just long enough to grab a throw blanket off the bed, dragging it down with him as his legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor. He was totally spent, unable to stand or hold himself up, so he would have to settle for the carpet. After a few moments of fiddling he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and hugged it closed around his chest, swaddling himself in warmth as he worked on calming down.

It made Ignis a little sad, watching one of their lovers huddle all alone on the floor after such an intense session. Not that there was anything wrong with rough sex, but Noctis was so far gone that he couldn’t stand, couldn’t care for himself if he was hurt, couldn’t even make it to the bathroom to clean up or relieve himself. Should something ever go wrong, no one would know until Noct managed to find the strength to get to a phone. It was not safe, and if Ignis valued one thing in their relationship above all else it was the safety of everyone involved.

So, pro: Noctis bought a mindblowing sex toy and was obviously enjoying it. Con: there was a small chance he could really hurt himself.

The only solution? Well, he and Gladio and Prompto would have to get involved in Noctis’ nights with this toy. Just for safety’s sake, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's probably going to be a 3rd chapter, lets be real

**Author's Note:**

> Expect to see Noctis and his Sybian again this Kinktober ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)  
> I'm also on Twitter @ferix_writes


End file.
